M4
The '''M4 '''is a Carbine in Phantom Forces. The M4 is unlocked at Rank 14 or with credits (CR). History The M4 is a firearm based off of the CAR-15, which is based off of the AR-15 rifle from ArmaLite. Essentially, it's a shorter and lighter version of the M16A2, sharing 80% of its parts with its bigger brother. Currently, it's used by all branches of the U.S. military, and is replacing the M16 rifle in most U.S. Army units. Introduced in 1994, the M4 first went to the U.S. Army. The Marine Corps, despite initial resistance, has begun to adopt the M4 as their standard issue rifle. The M4 is much more suited for close quarters than a full-sized rifle like the M16 because the M16 would be too bulky for such an operation.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M4_carbineWikipedia - M4 CarbineThe M4 is capable of firing in semi-automatic and 3-round burst (like the M16A2 and the M16A4), while the M4A1 variant is capable of both semi-automatic and full automatic (like the M16A1 and M16A3). In-Game The M4 is an easy weapon to use for people who can burst well. It has low recoil, even with no attachments, an average range and a very high rate of fire of 950 RPM. It also has high damage, dealing a 3-shot kill in CQC. The M4 is also very mobile, being a carbine version of the M16. You can use this mobility to your advantage by sneaking around enemies. The weapon is effective up to a moderate range. The M4 in-game features two different fire modes (single-shot and 3-round burst). The M4 has an arguably one of the fastest reload speeds out of all the carbines and assault rifles. Do not underestimate this gun because it is burst fire only. Skilled players and newer players can both make this a deadly weapon in their hands. The M4 is very effective as an offensive weapon. Its low recoil, very high rate of fire and damage create a near-perfect carbine. The semi-auto has its place, but the M4 is more ideal for medium range engagements. The M4 deals 19 damage per shot along range, meaning a 6 shot kill at that range. Using it in semi at close and moderate ranges will often get the player killed due to its poor damage output. With the 3 hits kill capacity at close, the M4 is capable of 1 burst kill, like the M16A4. While the M4's 3-hit range is shorter than the M16A4's, its fire rate is still superior and has good hipfire performance. The gun lacks full-auto, which is a turn-off for many players, as the majority of players aren't very good with burst and are used to full auto. However, newer players, whose habits aren't set in stone, can get used to the burst mode. And even if you aren't good with bursts, learn how to be! A skilled player can adapt to any gameplay style. This gun cannot compete with a sniper rifle at long ranges, so your best tactic is to flank around the sniper. If you want a full auto version of this gun, use the M4A1. The M4 is highly customizable. There are many good combinations of attachments for any play style. Players can spend time fine-tuning the M4 to their playstyle, as it is extremely versatile. Gallery M4 Default.png|Viewmodel M4 Iron Sights.png|Sights 7e80db22d8194a15bc6a672dc68c5bb9.png|M4 new model (as of 0.12.5) M4.png|Old M4 model (pre 0.12.5) M4_newmodel.png Pros & Cons Pros * Very low recoil, superior hipfire and aim stability * High RoF, but burst prevents quick ammo depletion * Very light and mobile * First gun to be unlocked in the Carbine class * Easy to replenish ammo (5.56x45mm NATO) * Extremely versatile and easy to use Cons * Only burst and semi modes * Will lose in long range fights, especially if the other player is a sniper. Your best bet here is to duck into cover and try to sneak around behind the sniper. Trivia * Before the version 0.12.7, the M4 had a three modes trigger group: Full-auto, Burst fire and Semi-auto. ** As of 0.12.5, the M4 got a model update and had the automatic firemode removed, for a more accurate representation of the real-life counterpart. *** Its fully-automatic counterpart, the M4A1, was later added in as a rank 14 carbine. The new M4A1 has the same exact stats as the M4 before 0.12.7. * The M4 is a shorter derivative of the M16A2 with some improvements, such as the fact it uses a 14.5 inch barrel instead of a 20 inch barrel and has a telescoping stock. This makes it better suited to CQC operations (such as in urban areas), support troops (i.e. artillery crews, medics, spotters, etc.), and vehicle crews, but means it suffers at longer ranges. * Before v0.12.7, when different optics were used on the M4, the front sight was removed, which was considered unrealistic because the front sight was also a gas block. ** This was fixed in v.0.12.7 * Optics are now adjusted in height with the assist of a slab that replaces the carry handle, to avoid the front iron sight from blocking the reticle. * The M4 is often seen featured in the thumbnails of the game. ** However, it is a specially customized one that you cannot replicate in the actual game. In one of the thumbnails, the M4 is shown with a VCOG 6x scope, a laser, a green laser, a suppressor, and a vertical grip. * While the M4 has a Flash Hider on the model, even with default, there is no difference in the muzzle flash unless you apply the attachment. Reference Category:Primary Weapons Category:Carbine Class Category:Weaponry Category:Starter Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Carbines Category:AR-15 Family